In a surveillance camera disposed in the outdoor, when the outside air temperature reduces abruptly, dew condensation appears on the inner surface of a camera casing. The dew condensation causes the degradation of a surveillance image. Patent Literature 1 describes a camera device provided with a dew condensation preventing structure so as to prevent the appearance of dew condensation. As shown in FIG. 6, a camera device 100 includes a base 101 and a cover 102 both configuring a casing. A dome 104, formed by transparent plastics and serving as a window member for imaging, is attached to a ring portion 103 of the cover 102. A lens 105 is provided within the dome 104 such that the direction of the lens 105 is changeable. A fan heater unit 106 is provided in the base 101. In the fan heater unit 106, a fan generates wind for preventing the dew condensation. The wind is discharged from a discharge port 108 of a nozzle 107 which is held by and disposed beside the lens 105 such that the direction of the nozzle is changeable together with the lens 105. According to this camera device 100, since the nozzle 107 is held beside the lens 105, the direction of the nozzle 107 is also changed together with the change of the direction of the lens 105. Thus, the dew condensation at the window member can be efficiently prevented so that good images can be obtained.